PR5
This is the fifth and final chapter of the Pokémon Ranger the Comic: Double Mission manga. Plot While being held in the air by 's blade, Lunick notes that the altitude is much higher than buildings that he is used to being on. He states that since is being controlled by the Go-Rock Quads, he no choice but to jump. Lunick pushes the Scyther's blade to cut the piece of his uniform, causing him to plummet to the ground. The brothers questions Lunick's decision, as he doesn't have a flying Pokémon and is being enveloped by the Super Styler's Capture Disc. Lunick states that even if he doesn't have a flying Pokémon, he still has the senses he acquired as a Ranger. Back at the Ringtown, wishes for Lunick's safety while looking through some letters. When Elita asks what the letters are, Spenser reveals that before he became a Ranger, Lunick wrote seven letters to him about how much he wanted to become a Ranger. He states that the letters describe when Lunick felt when he failed missions, felt sad, and when he had to bring up his courage. The letters describe how Lunick wanted to become a Ranger because he wanted to make people and Pokémon smile. The letters go on to say that in addition to becoming strong, Lunick wants to become an honest and kind person who never forgets his desire to save people. While Spenser reads the letter, Lunick uses a to charge his Styler. pulls out a spare Capture Disc and hands it over to Lunick. With Minun's electric power, Lunick fires the Capture Disc to the ground, which gives him enough force to land on the ground safely. Minun cuts Billy, Clyde, and Garrets Capture Lines, which destroy their Super Stylers from within and reverts Deoxys back into its Normal Forme. Lunick takes this opportunity to capture Deoxys, freeing it from the Quads' control. Now freed, Deoxys flies into the air and leaves. Tiffany notices Deoxys leaving, which distracts her long enough for Solana's to cut her Capture Line and destroy her violin. The Egg flies out of Tiffany's grasp, which is quickly caught by Solana. Angry, Tiffany runs to her older brothers and states that the Egg was taken away. When Billy asks how he was able to figure out that Deoxys can only be caught in its Normal Forme, Lunick reveals that Solana told him. Garret claims that Lunick is lying, but Lunick tells them to use Scyther to take them into the air. Billy and Tiffany take to the skies with Scyther's assistance, where they find out that Solana had spelled out "normal" using Poké Assists. Tiffany states that she just assumed Solana was just using the Poké Assists to escape. Billy praises Lunick's skill and states that the Go-Rock Squad will destroy him the next time they meet. In a puff of smoke, the four siblings make their escape. Lunick rushes over to Solana and asks if she's Solana, the person who gave him the message, and his co-worker. Solana answers yes to all of the questions. Lunick picks up Solana, much to her embarrassment. Solana notes that since she's tired, she'll let it go for now. Lunick and Solana thank the Pokémon they captured and release them back into the wild. Lunick looks up into the air at Deoxys and thanks it as it flies off. With their mission complete, Lunick and Solana return to the Fall City base with and the Egg. Much to Solana's surprise, Professor Hastings's lab is completely clean when it's usually covered in dirt and junk. Professor Hastings states that it was Iyori who cleaned his workplace and is being made his assistant from now on. They present the Manaphy Egg but have no idea what to do with it due to the Fiore region not having any knowledge on it. Joel notes that there is nothing that actually states that they can't raise an Egg or Pokémon. suggests raising it, but Elita tells him that it would be too much for him. Lunick remembers that Clyde stated that the Go-Rock Squad was going to hatch it. He suggests catching the Quads again, but Cameron notes that such quick people might already be in another region already. This gives Professor Hastings the idea to give the Egg to someone from a region that has Trainers instead of Rangers. Lunick wonders which region to choose asks Iyori which region she moved from. Iyori reveals that she's actually from the Sinnoh region. Professor Hastings decides that the Egg will go to someone from Sinnoh and begins working on a recruitment for a Trainer. Hastings begins making a mess of his workplace, much to Iyori and Elita's disappointment. Lunick notes Solana's sad face and assumes that she's sad that she won't be able to meet Manaphy in person. Solana gets defensive and claims that it's Lunick who wants to meet Manaphy. Lunick denies such a claim and the two begin getting into an argument over who truly wants to meet Manaphy. Joel gets a call on his Styler about a outbreak in the Waterworks and enlists Lunick and Solana to solve the crisis. Lunick and Solana agree to the mission and immediately run off. Lunick states that this is what they do best, while Solana states that wherever people need their help, they'll be there. Lunick states that today, they'll finish their mission in one fell swoop. Iyori notes how the two are very enthusiastic. Professor Hastings states that it's because they love their job and that because of their efforts, they were able to get the Manaphy Egg back. Iyori tells the Egg that Lunick and Solana protected it and now someone in Sinnoh will hatch and raise it. The chapter ends with a recruitment message while Iyori sings to the Manaphy Egg. Major events * is freed from the Go-Rock Quads's control. * The Go-Rock Quads are defeated and the is retrieved. * The Rangers decide to send the Egg to the Sinnoh region. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Lunick * Solana * Tiffany * Garret * Clyde * Billy * Professor Hastings * Iyori * * * Joel * Elita Pokémon * (Lunick's) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * (Solana's) * (Solana's; released) * (Solana's; released) * (Solana's; released) * (Solana's; released) * (Solana's; released) * (Solana's; released) * (Solana's; released) * ( 's) * (Garret's) * (Go-Rock Quads's; released) Trivia * This round directly ties into The Final Dimensional Duel XI of Pokémon Adventures, making both this manga and its sequel canon to this continuity. Category:Pokémon Ranger the Comic: Double Mission chapters it:PR5 zh:PR5